The invention relates in general to computerized method to reduce noise in phased-array signals. It can in particular be applied to the fields of radio interferometry (to clean a sky image), magnetic resonance imaging or ultrasound imaging and, more generally, sensor networks.
A phased-array is an array of sensors (or, in certain applications, antennas) which preserves a specific direction-based relationship between the phases of the respective signals. Phased-arrays are used in numerous areas such as ultrasound, magnetic resonance imaging, radio astronomy, optics and many others. Typically, the thermal noise sensed by the sensors has high power relative to weak incoming signals. Current solutions to overcome this noise usually rely on the use of a sufficiently large number of sensors and extend the observation time so as to find the true signal hidden in the noise.
The following references will later be referred to:                Jonathan Gillard. Cadzows basic algorithm, alternating projections and singular spectrum analysis. Statistics and its interface, 3(3):335-343, 2010.        Nina Golyandina and Anatoly Zhigljaysky. Singular Spectrum Analysis for time series. Springer Science & Business Media, 2013.        Ying, Leslie and Liang, Zhi-Pei. Parallel MRI Using Phased Array Coils. Signal Processing Magazine, IEEE, 27(4):90-98, July 2010.        